Green Goddess
by SakuraBlossem
Summary: Aari(own character)and her adventures in the Sohma house(Aari and every guy there implied, Aari Kyou!)will be R in later chapeters
1. Off the Train

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Fruits Basket and am not getting any money from this story.  
  
Ch.1 Aari Shintzu stepped off the train and onto the platform. Her shiny black Mary Jane style shoes where in stark contrast to the dull gray concrete under her feet.  
She sighed and made her way through the faceless gray steam shrouded crowd toward the baggage claim. After walking a ways she found herself standing in front of the never-ending, rotating baggage claim. Piles of gray, black, and ultimately dull looking bags passed before her until, like a small jewel of color in a lump of coal, her own line green backpack, holding all her possessions she cared to take into her new life, came into sight.  
Aari grabbed it and looked for an exit t. Stepping out into the warming sunlight Aari, for the first in a long time, smiled and breathed deep thinking," I always wanted to go to Japan." ~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ Aari opened the mailbox. I was once again stuffed full of her parent's friends sympathy cards and letters. She laughed gruffly," Seems like my parents have more parents when they are dead then when they lived." Today, for a change, there was something else, a big vanilla envelope addressed to her, but from Japan. She walked inside wondering what it was. She sat down at the kitchen table and opened the envelope and pulled out a crisp white letter. It was in japans, but luckily for her she could read it clearly because her mother was from Japan and insisted that she learn to read, write, and speak it clearly. The only reason she lived in America was because her father was American and they had came back here when they wed. Her mom had dark hair and brown eyes and her father the total opposite her father blonde hair and blue eyes. Her parents had quite the shock, as would everyone, when she was born with grass green hair and purple eyes. Some eye brows where raised cause she looked like neither of them, but her mother was nothing less of faithful and soon Aari was just assumed a "freak " of nature. Aaris mother always loved her and didn't seem to mind her daughter's odd hair and eyes. As Aari skimmed to letter her jaw dropped, the letter was from a Akito Sohma, who apparently was a distant, distant relative of her mother and therefore invited her to go to Japan and be under the care of him and his family seeing how she was only 16 and under the age of being considered an adult. ~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~ So there she was, her dream of going to Japan finally came true. She headed for the line of waiting people with signs saying different names and scanned it. She assumed that whoever was picking her up knew she had green hair that came down to the back of her knees and would therefore get spited easily. She stood there, her green backpack on her back, looking at the people coming in and going out till all that came on her train had cleared out. Finally, she just sat at one of the wooden benches staring at her shiny shoes wondering if they had forgotten her. Although she looked like a mutant (or so she thought) with green hair she had many times been forgotten, but not by her parents, or felt invisible. With the exception with those few who where her "friends" because they wanted something from her like money or homework to copy, cause she was a strait A smart girl, she had no real friends. Before she left she had resolved not to be forgotten, looked through, or used and as she sat there she thought she had already broken this. "But Hatori.I wanted to go see Tooru today!! A young sounding and rather annoying voice echoed. "We will Momiji, but first we have to pick up this girl." A voice she only assumed said. Hatori Aari looked up and saw a boy, which she first thought a girl, with blonde hair and a tall man with a gild eye, the other could not be seen under his dark hair. She stood up in all her 5ft. 6in. glory. Everyone looked at her including Hatori. She unconsciously shuttered, his eye looked so emotionless. A total opposite was Momiji who was presently skipping around her. He was talking a mile a minute about everything from how tall her was to the color of her hair. Hatori put a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent and still. "Are you Aari?"Hatori asked. "Yes."Aari answered. "Sorry we arrived late" He apologized "OH! Its ok.. I didn't even notice. Plus it was nice to stop going for a second!"Aari said a smile spreading across her rather stunning face showing her flawless white teeth.  
Momiji looked up at me and then in a wine,"Hatori can we go see Tooru now that we have her." "We have to drop Ms. Shintzu off at the main house first." Hatori turned and with Momiji running ahead started waling to the exit. Aari stood in a daze thinking," What a weird couple, maybe I'll fit in" Hatori turned," Are you coming?" "OOO Yes!" and with that she ran to them and to her new life.  
  
AU: How do you like it?..comment please I want to know! 


	2. Black and Green

Ch.2 Aari sat in the back of a little black car. Her black Mary Janes matches both the car and her skirt that came to just above her knee. The only real color in the place was Momiji, who she amazingly learned was just two years below her in school, cloths, her green shirt and backpack. Hatori was driving and Aari closed her eyes. She suddenly had a vision of a little white rabbit staring at her and with a small flash of white it merged with her heart. Her body tingled and when she opened her eyes she saw Momiji string at her. "What did you see?"Momiji asked in all seriousness. "A rabbit" She answered The car swerved slightly as she said this. Aari looked at Hatori who was staring at her from the rear-view mirror. "Whoa eyes on the road their buddy." Hatori quickly looked forward. "Momiji turn around"Hatori ordered and Momiji did so quietly. The next half hour was driven in silence. The car stopped and Aari looked out at the large wall that surrounded houses. "Where there."Hatori said. He got out and opened the door for her. Aari started to thank him when she was surrounded by darkness and in front of her was an enormous black dragon with golden eyes. The same merging happened and she found herself on her knees looking up into Hatori's eye. "A dragon." She whispered to no one in particular, but Hatori heard her and when Aari stood up he pinned her between him and the car. "If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't say things like that" Aari started to ask what she shouldn't say when he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. In a blink of an eye he was back in the car and driving away leaving her standing their wondering what just had happened. She stared at the car till she couldn't see it anymore then slowly turned to face the door and started laughing," My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Aari stared at that door knowing that she needed to go in but in the same respect knowing with that opening it would finalize her saying goodbye to her old life and her parents. She stood there staring until an arm shot form behind her and rested on the door. She turned her head and looked at the person behind her. White hair and green eyes met her gaze. She wasn't sure if she was looking at a beautiful girl or a very pretty guy till in a deep voice he said, "You should be going in, shouldn't you?" "Yeah" Aari answered looking back at the door, pushing it open, and stepping threw. 


End file.
